I, Darryl Barton have enjoyed home canning for many years but have always had a difficult time opening the sealed Mason jars. I would have to use silverware, countertops, and any other number of objects to pry the dome lid from the Mason jar, breaking the seal. Unfortunately, this process would deform or destroy the dome lids, chip the glass Mason jars and even spill the contents.
I realized that there must be any easier way to efficiently break the seal of the dome lid without marring the lids or chipping the Mason jar. And that easier way is the E-Z Lid Lifter.
On Sep. 17, 2008 I made a prototype and I've used it successfully since.